Falling Angels, Rising Men
by Kacey.DP.Holmes
Summary: One thought, one important thing: Dean Winchester. The Angel has left his Celestial duties behind, consequence be damned. Anything for the Winchesters, anything for Dean. It is a Destiel fic, but I think it won't contain any heavy slash. Rated teen. Read, Review, Repeat!
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:I Own nothing in this fic, besides, of course, the semi-original plot line.I wish I did own, and if I did, this shit would be canon. This is Destiel, all kinds of Destiel. And while I don't know about slash, there sexual references, because, yeah it's fucking Dean! Be ready for abuse, depression and very sad Cas. Not promising this, but in my mind, thats how this story is going down. This is my first time sharing something I wrote, ever! I hadn't shared until now because I was (and still am) scared that my writing is absolutely bloody rubbish. But, I guess I'll never know until I try, so allons-y, and I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

One thought, one thing, was on the Castiel's mind as he ran through the thick forest: Dean Winchester.

Dean had been taken from the motel he was staying at almost two weeks ago. He had vanished, leaving behind a broken door, a turned over couch, three bullet holes in the wall, and a half eaten bacon cheese burger that had come from a local diner. Castiel and Sam had been hunting him down ever since, hoping to get to him before he was seriously injured, or worse.

As Castiel pushed aside the last of the restricting tree branches and stepped into the large, circular clearing, an inhuman growl, intertwined with an all too human cry of pain, ripped through the blackened night sky. Dean was in the center of the clearing. His lip was busted, there was an obvious wound on his chest, he was covered in blood, and was lying limply on the earthen ground. A wendigo was towering over Dean, it's mouth twisted up in a revolting attempt at a grin. Castiel froze, fighting back the tears he felt coming at the sight of Dean's broken, slumped form.

"DEAN!" The name slipped past Casteil's lips, surprising the angel, and, regrettably, alerting Dean's captor, a wendigo, of his arrival.

Tears fell past blue eyes, rolling past stubble dusted cheeks, and falling onto a viciously rumpled tan trench coat. Castiel had abandoned all of his celestial duties when he had first sensed Dean was in danger, and had not returned once during the weeks the green-eyed man had been missing. He would not return until he was certain Dean was alive and well, consequences be damned. The angel would do anything for the Winchesters and Bobby Singer, they were his family.

Sam ran up to Casteil's side, joining his unconscious older brother, the crying angel, and the grotesque, grinning wendigo in the circular clearing. As soon as he had assessed the situation, eyes flicking from the three figures that were standing around him, he reached into the left pocket of his carhartt jacket and lunged for the monster that was looming over the smaller man. Pulling a knife out of his coat, he cut a diagonal line across the now-wailing beast's chest, and then Sam turned and drove the blade into the monster's back. The monster let out an unforgiving screech, pulling Castiel out of his teary daze.

The creature turned to Sam and slashed at him with his talon-ed fingers, leaving four parallel cuts on the man's face. The black form then lunged for the now bleeding Sam.

Seeing the danger that the boys were in the angel reached into his trench coat pocket, pulled out Dean's pistol and shot the wendigo, killing it almost instantly.

The black, twisted, once human form of the dying wendigo fell forward, landing a mere two feet from Dean's unmoving body. Sam and Castiel glanced towards each other, each man praying for the same thing, and ran towards Dean.

Sam reached him first, and placed his middle and index fingers against the exposed skin on Dean's neck, releasing a large breath when he felt a weak, yet steady pulse against the pads of the calloused fingers.

Castiel arrived at Dean's side seconds later. The angel looked to Sam, who nodded, before dropping onto one knee, placing his arms beneath the drastically thinned Dean, and lifting him off the cold, compacted earth he had been flung onto. Dean sighed and, instinctively turned into Castiel, causing a faint smile to dust the angel's features before he vanished, Dean still in his arms.

Sam allowed his muscles to begin relaxing, and walked toward the impala, looking forward to seeing his brother, the man who had protected him since infancy, awake again.

* * *

_**So, yeah, that's that. Please review, be honest, not brutal, please? I forgot to mention, rated teen for my language, Dean's womanizing ways, and abusive monsters/humans. I'm so sorry for hurting Dean like that, but I promise to show fluff in, like five or six chapter. I will have another chapter up as soon as I get my un-cooperative beta to sit down and fucking read the damn thing. **_

_**The monsters I understand, but these humans, man...**_

_**P.S- sorry for the puny chapter...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Dean groaned and shifted his weight. He slowly opened his eyes, regaining consciousness for the first time since his rescue. He attempted to sit up, but was forced to give up when tendrils of fiery pain shot up his chest, back, and arms. He allowed the memories to flood his mind, the only thought he had was "At least it was me, not Sammy". Groaning for the second time, he called out for his brother, trying twice before his dry throat allowed words to pass his chapped lips.

"Sammy"

Sam sat up on the couch, swearing profusely when he knocked a mug of day-old coffee away from it's companions, and onto the stained carpet of living room.

"Sammy"

Sam's eyes shot open in disbelieving recognition. Dean had woken up. Sam stood up quickly and ran to the room Dean was in, smiling when he saw his brother awake.

Dean looked at his younger brother and attempted to give him a reassuring smile, something he had far too much practice for, but ended up displaying a wincing grimace that caused Sam to look at the carpet beneath his feet.

"How long was I out?" Dean questioned his slouching brother.

Sam looked at his injured brother through a mop of curled hair, sighing before replying. "Almost a week, Dean, and you still need to rest. We were so scared we'd lose you, man."

Dean was pushing himself up, cursing his way through the pain and muttering something about chick flick moments. He shot his brother a glare that made his thoughts perfectly clear: Dean was getting out of that damn bed, and he was getting out now.

The Winchester boys looked at each other, fighting with glares. Dean smirked, judging by Sam's annoyed bitch-face, the older man had won this battle.

Sam mumbled a few words under his breath before looking at Dean and asking him if he was hungry. Dean answered with an expected amount of vigor, "Hell yeah, Sammy, of course I'm hungry. A man doesn't sleep for a week without wanting a burger!"

Sam smiled at him and assisted the green-eyed man in getting out of the bed, carefully avoiding ripping the clumsy stitches that, with the assistance of well placed white gauze, were holding Dean's abdomen closed. It was time for burgers, beer, and apple pie.

Dean was back, and Sam was certain that, as long as he was breathing, nothing was going to take his brother away from him, ever again.

* * *

_**AN: Thank you so much to Supernatural Doctor Who SherLock for the review, it seriously made my day. Another thanks goes to AndSoIWrote, who followed this fic! I can't believe two writers as fabulous as yourselves took the time to read this. Thank you both so much, and may the odds be ever in your favor! **_

_**with much love ~ .Holmes**_


	3. Chapter 3

AN: picks up just after the last chapter. The middle part with Cas is what's going on with him when the boys are out. Enjoy

* * *

"Can I help you boys?" asked the blonde waitress, who was standing beside the booth the Winchester's were occupying.

Dean looked up at her, flashing a charming smile before responding. "Yes you can." He started in a smooth tone, "I'll take a cheese burger and a beer. Oh, and Sammy here will take a salad."

Sam scoffed and shot Dean another one of his all too common bitch faces. His brother had his chest torn open not even a week ago, and was already flirting with everything on two legs.

The waitress blushed slightly, her body tilting towards Dean's as she wrote down the order. She finished writing, and, while smoothing down her apron, walked back to the kitchen. Dean watched her go with a satisfied smirk.

Dean turned to face Sam, his eyes holding a strange coldness as he asked, in his opinion, the two most important questions. "Why the hell is there a scratch on my baby, and where the fuck is Cas?"

"The car got dented not soon after you left; Cas and I buffed out the dent, or tried before asking Bobby to, but never got around to fixing the paint. As for Cas," He paused, wondering why Dean was asking about the angel. "He had a few things to take care of, he said he'd be back soon, to check on you."

Sam sighed and stood up. He brought his hand to the back of his neck and alerted Dean that he was going to the bathroom. Dean grunted in acknowledgement, not lifting his eyes from the cuticles he was inspecting. Sam raised an eyebrow, suspecting something was on his brother's mind, but decided ignorance was indeed bliss, and left for the men's room.

* * *

Cas winced in pain. Raphael threw blow after blow, and the attacked made no move to stop him.

Castiel grimaced as he was thrown against the wall. Blood was flowing out of several wounds, and had made a line from his lips to his chin.

"You know, _Castiel,_ that when an angel falls they are stripped of their wings, their grace, and their memories. The last one is taken out of mercy; we reduce them to infancy and strip them of their fatal sin, so that they might redeem themselves as mortals." Raphael's last words came out with the venom he was fighting to repress, his disdain for the hunched over form showing in his cold brown eyes. "_You_ don't deserve that kindness."

Casteil's blue eye's shot open at his attacker's words. He had come back to heaven knowing that there would be punishment for his negligence. He was expecting the abuse,the bruises, broken bones, and blood. Being told he was going to fall was different, and unexpected.

Raphael smiled at the fear in Casteil's ocean eyes. "You have no idea how much I have craved this, Brother." Raphael said, satisfaction weaving itself into his deep voice. He walked over to the fearful form. He gripped Castiel's black wings, and slowly pulled, hoping to prolong the pain flickering across Cas' face. Just before Cas blacked out, Raphael leaned down and whispered into his ear. Cas gasped and allowed consciousness to slip through his bloody fingers.

* * *

Dean heard a loud crack, which was immediately followed by an echoing crash. He looked at his half eaten burger sadly before throwing a few bills on the stained table and running out the door. This could be bad, and he needed to check it out. Sam would follow him when he was done in the bathroom.

Dean ran down the street, traveling in the direction the sound had come from. Hoping it wasn't too serious, but knowing, that was his luck, it could literally be hell. When he reached his destination he was flooded with several conflicting emotions and trains of thought.

Cas was lying in the center of an asphalt crater, not moving. The angel was unconscious, covered in multi-colored bruises and blood. His arm was at an odd angle, and he looked like hell.

Dean took a steadying breath and walked up to Cas, quickly picking him up and starting back towards the impala, all the while muttering under his breath.

Cas groaned as Dean lowered him into the back seat of the impala. Dean stood up and swore before running inside to get Sammy. It was gonna be a hell of a night.

* * *

AN: Looking for a beta, had my sister reading for a little while, but she quit. This chapter is proof read by myself alone, and I hope it's not to error riddled. Any beta's out there?


	4. Chapter 4

Dean sat beside the bed containing the bruised angel with a stoic face. Conflicting emotions were warring for dominance inside his mind.

Dean felt sadness about his angel's condition, helplessness for his inability to do a thing about it, confusion due to the unexplained situation, and happiness at the return of Cas, relief at the fact that they were safe. But most of all, Dean's green eyes burned with anger. Someone had dared hurt Cas,dared touch a member of what little family he had left, and they were going to pay.

Cas stirred slightly, moving a little underneath the layers of thick fabric that were covering his aching body. He moaned, lips parting slightly, and his eyes slowly opening. Dean leaned forward slightly and watched the angel slowly regain awareness. Cas looked up and, without warning, began to cry. Large, shuddering sobs racked his aching body as he cried for the family that had abandoned him and the home that was lost to him. A bewildered Dean brushed aside his hesitations and crawled into the twin bed that contained the broken down Cas. The next set of actions was uncharacteristic of Dean, for he took hold of Castiel and held onto him, rubbing circles on his back soothingly and whispering reassurances into the crying mans ear. Dean, who was feeling strangely protective, tried to calm down the angel.

After minutes that stretched over hours, Cas' tears stopped flowing and Dean retracted his arms. Dean looked at Cas sadly and wondered what was troubling him. After he was certain the breakdown would not repeat itself he allowed himself to survey the angel's body. He looked at the angel again, and realized the smaller man was wearing only a pair of plaid boxers. He could not see the man's stomach because of his bandages, but could easily determine the smaller man's shape and build. He blushed furiously and leapt from the bed. He practically ran out the door, telling Cas to sleep some more, and leaving a puzzled man in the center of the un-made bed. Dean started towards the kitchen, muttering something under his breath about "damn angels" and "the death of me" the entire way.

* * *

A few hours later Sam walked into Cas' room with a red box. He looked at Castiel apologetically before speaking. "I have to look at your wounds, for whatever reason, you didn't heal like you usually do, so were healing you the best we can."

Cas tried to smile, but judging by the way Sam flinched, he had failed with his attempt. Cas wiped away the expression, allowing his face to revert to a blank slate, before responding. "I did not heal myself because I cannot heal myself. My grace has been removed and my wings were taken. I cannot return to heaven, for I am now mortal. I abandoned my celestial duties and took part in sin, and as punishment, I was forced to fall. I am cut off." He kept his tone deceptively even, refusing to allow any emotion to colour his voice.

Sam just nodded, understanding questions would not be appreciated, and for once, respecting the silent wish.

Sam shifted his weight uncomfortably and walked over to the bed. He began to pull at the gauze on Castiel's chest, un-wrapping it gently in order to avoid causing un-necessary pain. Sam finished removing the bandages and quickly disposed of them.

Castiel sucked in a shaky breath and looked at his abdomen. He had a deep gash across his stomach that ran from just under his left nipple to his right hip. Around the larger injury there were several bruises that varied in size and color. The worst injury was on his back. They did not harm him the most physically, but the two v-shaped scars on his back served as a painful reminder of what had happened to him less than twenty-four hours ago, and the pain it gave him was indescribable.

Sam was re-applying bandages to the angel's wounds when Dean walked into the room. This caused Sam to smirk and begin to rush with Cas' treatment. As soon as Sam had had finished with Cas, he quickly stood and left, not even bothering to take the red first aid box with him.

Dean shifted his weight from his left foot. He could feel his face begin to flush, but quickly dismissed the revelation, chalking it up to the heat in the room. Castiel saw Dean and allowed himself to drop his stony façade. His face quickly assumed a lopsided smile that infected Dean, causing the slightly taller man to smile as well.

Dean cleared his throat before he spoke. "It's good to have you back man." He looked like he wanted to say more, but didn't continue speaking. Castiel responded after a second's hesitation. "Of course it is Dean, I am, after all, amazing."

Dean laughed. Cas had used sarcasm and narcissism, for what Dean was sure was the first time. "Damn," Dean said "I can corrupt an Angel." Then both Cas and Dean blushed furiously as their minds turned on them. He hadn't meant it like _that_.

An awkward silence followed the comment. This left the boys to their thoughts, which was always dangerous around Dean.

Dean gathered up his courage, and while beating down his no chick flick moment policy, asked his friend a question he had decided was of import. "Why isn't your angel mojo working on the wounds. I mean, when we found you, you looked like you'd literally been to hell and back."

Cas sighed and gave Dean a replica of the answer he had supplied Sam with not to long ago. "I did not heal myself because I cannot heal myself. My grace has been removed and my wings were taken. I cannot return to heaven, for I am now mortal. I abandoned my celestial duties and took part in sin, and as punishment, I was forced to fall. I am cut off."

Dean took a look at Castiel's face and quickly decided questioning him any further would be unappreciated. He smiled and did what came naturally in awkward situation, joked and made small talk.

After hours of talking about nothing at all and watching a Harry Potter movie marathon on abc family on the old tube telly (Cas had countless questions about the films, and had annoyed Dean so much that Dean had gotten up and turned off the television.), Cas and Dean fell asleep. They were both sitting Indian-style on Castiel's bed. Cas had placed his head on Dean's shoulder, and Dean had placed a protective arm around Cas. Both men looked incredibly peaceful when they were sleeping, and seemed like there was not a bad thing in the world. They were leaning onto each other for support, snoring softly as they dreamt, taking comfort in the safety of those they held closest.

Sam smiled from the doorway. He knew Dean liked Cas, hell, he knew the feelings were mutual. He had figured it out almost as quickly as Bobby had, and agreed with the now-deceased red neck hunter's words; "The idjits need to get over themselves and figure it out, especially your brother. It's obvious what going to everyone but them."

Sam knew Dean was stressed over the apocalypse, over his own safety, and getting away from Lucifer and Raphael. But he had never seen Dean so oblivious to someone's desires towards him. His older brother was usually the first to know, the first to flirt, and eventually, the first to leave. He turned and walked away from the room. Leaving the two men together in the dimly lit motel room.

Hopefully Dean would realize the truth, God knew he deserved it. They both did.

* * *

**_AN: I'm so proud, this is my longest chapter yet, and it had sweet stuff in it. I hope that is was as enjoyable for those of reading it as it was for me to write it. _**

**_Now I have thank yous to hand out:_**

**_To my fabulous followers: AndSoIWrote, DeducingtheSupernatural, GraceRH, ReginaJoyce, abzbee and molliemoser1999._**

_**To the two favorited this story, despite it's ongoing developement: AndSoIWrote and molliemoser1999**_

_**And last but not least, my two reviewer, who have made my day a few times, and are incredibly helpful/nice: DeducingTheSupernatural and abzbee.**_

_**Thank you all for reading, and I hope your having a brilliant thanksgiving!**_


	5. AN

**AN:**

**This is just an authors note, I'll try to post a chapter soon.**

**I have had so much trouble with this fic.**

**I've decided to try to finish iy, or get close, before posting any more.**

**I have an AO3 account i'e been posting little drabbles on called SherlockedAnime if anyones interested.**

**If any of you are following this, I'm sorry, but I've reread this and don't think it's up to par. I'm going to edit before I post any more.**

**Thank you for your time, Kacey**


End file.
